worldsendharemfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 26
|rname = Kōsaku |etitle = Entanglement |volume = 4 |chapter = 26 |pages = 24 |rdate = July 23, 2017 |previous = Chapter 25 |next = Chapter 27 }} Chapter 26 is titled "Integration". Summary Rea informs Akane she was writing a report for Central and she has to report to her superiors on Reito's trends since arriving in Keimon City. Akane questions who was with her, but Rea says she was alone. She then tells Akane she has no reason to interrogate her and to mind her position. Akane then moves from in front of Rea and tells her she would not forgive her if she laid a hand on Reito despite what the directors ordered her to do. Rea says she is aware Akane is worried about Director Kihara, shocking Akane because she knew about her. Rea continues to say she was once the agent of the man and researched the people around him. She then says the reason she hates the UW's officials is because of a situation with her little brother, but Akane interrupts her and tells her to know talk about him in front of her as she walks towards the inn. In the morning, in a car, Rea gives Reito back the picture of Taniguchi and her husband and realizing there is nothing wrong with it. After Reito became suspicious, Maria informs him it could have been contaminated with a virus. Rea then says he is free to think poorly of her but he is alive due to UW's management. Reito then questions why Taniguchi gave him the framed picture and suddenly thinks about Elisa. Suddenly, his smart ring begins to beep. The group the drives in front of Keimon West Private High School, and Maria says it is her sister's high school. Reito wonders if she wants to visit her sister before going back to the city center, but Maria refuses because she thinks her sister is probably busy with her studies. Karen is next to the gate and watches as the Reito Group passes. Yuzuki approaches and wonders what is wrong, but Karen denies of anything and is ready to go. Before walking off, Yuzuki looking back at the school. In the refugee district, Kyoji chooses a girl he likes, so Nenko informs an official to ask if she is interested. After the girl accepts, Kyoji thanks Neneko for the idea, and Neneko says his happiness matters most. Neneko then thinks to herself that she did not want him going beyond the boundaries of management but says they are getting more mating candidates and Kyoji is happy. A while later, Kyoji spots a girl, and it is Mahiru Mizuhara, shocking Neneko. At the city center, Reito is with Reito Group but goes to the washroom. In the male's washroom, Reito notices the room is ruined before closing the door. He then puts on his smart ring and takes the picture out and realizes the two should be together as he gets mail. The mail is a thesis, shocking Reito, and wonders if it is the formula for the MK Virus. He then remembers Elisa stating the MK Virus is man-made, so Reito questions if it is the data she was referring to. Suddenly, Reito is informed the Linear is arriving. Before leaving, Reito is curious to know if the directors made the virus or if Taniguchi's health declined has anything to do with the data, but says he could make a vaccine if he can figure out the details of the virus. As the Reito Group heads towards the Linear, Reito cannot tell who is a friend or foe so he needs to act carefully. In her office, the director-general of technology states the major powers and countries affiliated with UW wants a meeting with Reito. She then says two of the men of living a life of reproduction and the other two will begin theirs now. The director-general then throws a dart at a nude woman, with darts all around her, next to her genitalia. The researcher then tells the woman not to get anxious before grabbing another dart. She then declares Reito will end up mating before launching the dart at the woman. Characters in Order of Appearance *Akane Ryuzoji *Rea Katagiri *Taniguchi (picture) *Maria Kuroda *Reito Mizuhara *Sui Yamada *Elisa Tachibana (flashback) *Karen Kamiya *Yuzuki Hanyu *Kyoji Hino *Neneko Isurugi *Mahiru Mizuhara *Kihara (flashback) *Mira Suou *Director of Technology Site Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 4